the_deadly_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Bosley
''"Someone's broken into my house, and he's fightin' with my husband! No! You can't go up there! It's my kids! ''~ Amy in her 911 call Amy Bosley was convicted of the 2005 murder of her husband Bob Bosley in their holiday cabin in Alexandria, Kentucky. Amy shot Bob while he was lying down in his bed asleep, and then staged a crime scene, attempting to make it look like an intruder had broken into the home and shot her husband while looking to rob them. It was later found out that the reason Amy killed Bob was so that he wouldn't find out about her stealing money from the U.S. Government while handling the family's taxes. She had apparently stolen over a million dollars. Though in prison, she has never revealed the true location of the money. Background Amy's background is very vague, although it's been speculated that she's lived a very privileged life. Her husband Bob owned a million dollar roofing business, and both were active volunteers in their local community. Both Amy and Bob had two kids, a daughter and a son, Morgan and Trevor, ages 9 and 6 at the time of the murder. Embezzled Tax Money For several years leading up to the murder, Bob had been building up to his chimney sweep and roofing business, he'd eventually make it his own empire, and hand over the family's financial bookkeeping to Amy. While Bob was outside everyday working, Amy became curious about the advantage the taxing job he gave her. During the investigation of Bob's murder, police found hundreds of unmailed checks to the IRS (Internal Revenue Service), all totaling up to about $1.7 million dollars in back taxes. Amy began bleeding her family dry of money, embezzling over a million dollars at a time. The IRS had contacted her several times, and tried at many lengths to avoid them. She soon found out she couldn't. Weeks before the shooting, Amy had met with an IRS agent who informed her of the situation with her husband, and if he didn't pay up soon, he could face a jail charge. She tried as hard as she could to keep the money problems and contact from the IRS from her husband, likely thinking that Bob would surely leave her and the business would come to an end. At one point, when an IRS agent contacted the family's home hoping to talk to Bob, Amy faked Bob's voice the best way she could over the phone. According to the agent, who police later contacted, Amy faked Bob's voice so badly that she sounded like Kermit the Frog. Bob's business would collapse and all the family's hard earned money would be gone if he found out. Murder of Bob Bosley On the night of May 17, 2005, while the family was staying at their holiday cabin, Amy got out of bed while her husband was still in bed asleep. She pulled out a 9mm handgun and aimed it at her husband and fires two shots into his chest. Initially, Bob responded to the shots by fighting to try to get the gun from Amy. However, Amy won and shot him in his back an additional 6 times while he laid over the bed on his knees. Her children, 9-year-old Morgan, and 6-year-old Trevor, heard the shots, and began covering themselves up in their blankets petrified. Amy decided to act fast, she runs out side and pulls Bob's ax out of a tree stump and slams it into and breaks their glass door. She then begins frantically opening drawers and cabinets and pulling stuff out of them as well as throwing paper around to try to make it look like somebody broke in attempting to rob them, and shot her husband. After staging the a fake crime scene, she then decides to call 9-1-1. In her 911 call to Alexandria police, she says "Someone's broken into my house and he's fightin' with my husband! No! You can't go up there! It's my kids!" Over the phone, Amy cries and desperately tells the dispatcher that someone had broke into her house and that he fought with and shot her husband. She then began shouting at the "intruder" to leave her kids alone. Police were dispatched and arrived at the house very shortly. Investigation When police arrive at the Bosley's cabin, they find the body of Bob. He had been shot numerous times, and was laying over the bed. They then interviewed Amy, who told them about the so called intruder that had broken into the house and ransacked the place. Police find that there were papers and broken glass all over the dining room floor. There were also drawers and cabinets opened all throughout the house. Police began getting suspicious at this point. According to author M. William Phelps, who studied Amy Bosley and who appeared in the episode "Married to Murder", and numerous other Deadly Women episodes, the cabinets in the kitchen were open, as well as cabinets in the bathroom. "There's nothing in the kitchen drawers that's of any value to a thief," Phelps said. Police eventually find two 9mm rounds in the back of the dryer. They then question Amy more before leaving, and taking her to the police station for additional questioning. Days later, while holding her in the Campbell County police station, they begin questioning Amy again. Though crying, she says that she loved Bob, despite their many marital faults. She told police that she was sure Bob had cheated on her several times, and that he would often go to Lake Cumberland and have numerous women on his boat. Amy wanted police to believe that the man who "killed" Bob was a jealous husband of a woman who Bob cheated on Amy with. With evidence piling against her, police arrest Amy on suspicion of murder. Though more would come the next day. Two IRS agents found the murder of Bob to be quite suspicious, as he "owed" the IRS over millions of dollars which Amy stole. The agents visit police, and explain that Bob would've gone to jail for not paying his back taxes. Police would later find out that it was Amy's job to handle the taxes, and she was in fact hiding the money, even arranging the letters that the IRS sent to be sent to a secret P.O. box. She claimed that the bullets the investigators found in the dryer likely came from Bob's jeans, and that he would often go to a local firing range to shoot a gun. Morgan and Trevor, Amy and Bob's children, claimed that the night of their father's murder, they swear that they heard breaking glass after the gunshots. Trial and Conviction The investigation lasted a total of ten days. On May 27, 2005, Amy Bosley admitted that she had killed her husband. In Campbell County court on November 3, 2006, Amy walked in smirking at her family. Bosley accepted the plea bargain on account for her children. She would get 20 years in prison with the possibility of parole. Though she accepted the plea bargain and was sentenced to just that, Bob's family had no sympathy for her. Before she left the court with officers, Bob's family exchanged words with her. Bob's brother James said "You have no respect for life. You are a liar and a fake." Bob's sister Debra desperately wanted to know what her brother's last moments were like. She said to Amy "Did he yell out for you to stop? We'll never know," while looking her face to face. Audrey Bosley, Bob's mother, read a letter to the court. The letter stated "I didn't get to see my son. I didn't get to tell him goodbye." Debra later revealed that Amy had one point joked with her a year or two prior to the murder that "if Bob ever leaved her, she would shoot him in his sleep", though she never took the comment seriously, it often reoccurred to her. Though currently serving her twenty years, she has never revealed where the stolen tax money is. And when she gets out, she'll have over a million dollars all to herself. Trivia * Amy Bosley is portrayed by Alys Daroy in the episode "Married to Murder". * Amy Bosley is the first killer the show focuses on in the episode "Married to Murder", the second being Joyce Chant and the third being Michelle Michael. * Amy's crime has been featured on the show ''Snapped, ''it is the third episode of Season 5. Media Category:Murder done by guns Category:Ex-wifes